Door Troubles
by Annoying Brat
Summary: Something i made up for no reason. not everything goes exactly as expected for Randall one night after work. Short.


Something I came up with when writing on my usual stories. Meant to be pointless and all but I found it amusing. ENJOY!

Appearances by a few other game/movie characters featuring. I do not own monsters inc or anything else. This is merely a product of my strange sad little mind. 

______________________________

Randall yawned to himself as he strolled through the deserted scare floor, a folder in one hand. It was late and everyone was gone, sleeping most likely. The scare monster would of gladly done the same but business was business, there was work to do.

The machine was finally done, all that was needed now was a test run to see if it worked. 

Randall had full faith that it would run smoothly, after all he had created it, but it was better to make sure.

Tossing the folder onto his desk, he palmed the card inside it without so much as a glance at the profile. He tapped the button to activate the door station and swiped the card, stifling another yawn. 

A full day's scaring really wore a monster down, on top of the stress of working on the machine and having that loud mouth Fungus nearly spill the beans every five seconds, it really frayed a reptiles nerves. 

The door clattered noisily on its track as it appeared, lowered and clamped firmly into place. The light above blinked on as it activated.

Close by was a storage box, disguised as a trolley of canisters, ready to hide the infant when he caught it. It wouldn't do to have a janitor call a 23-19 on him, the last thing Randall wanted was the C.D.A. getting suspicious, and decontamination was just nasty! 

In his tired state, the monster didn't notice the strange look to the door, if he did he would of wondered what parents encouraged 13-century gothic style doors to a toddlers bedroom. 

Pushing it open, he snuck in, looking around carefully. Strait away he realised something wasn't right. Not unless he was aiming for something out of Dracula.

The whole room had a dank, dingy look to it more commonly seen in medieval torturer chambers. In one corner was a large four poster bed with reddish draping, looking old and slightly rotted. To his right was a full length mirror and next to the bed on the left was a lionish looking statue holding up an hour glass above its feline head.

"Well well well, look what we have here"

Randall turned fast, facing a tall looking human with white hair. On his back was strapped a very large looking sword while In his hands two hand guns were twirled almost lazily.

In the blink of an eye Randall changed, blending instantly into his surroundings. The man didn't even bat an eye. 

"Finally, something interesting "

He failed to notice that the reflection behind him in the mirror had turned around and was watching them. Randall, however, did and decided to leave with full speed.

Diving back through the door into the monster world, he materialised again and quickly de-activated the door. Only after the light had flicked off did he allow himself to breath a sigh of relief.

That was certainly… odd, though not enough to deter him from his goal. If anything it had woken him up slightly. 

The door was returned and another took its place, this one more normal looking and present century in style, if not a old fashioned.

Without hesitation he entered, faulting slightly at the sight in front of him.

There was a kid there alright, but apparently he was busy, defending his window from a multitude of small little green things that were laughing crazily.

The critters had taken over the town, running amuck and wreaking chaos. Thru the window he could see crashed cars, small fires and screaming people. A few of the creatures were joyriding in a snowplough, running merrily through the intersection that was currently home to the largest pileup this side of the country.

The kid, he noticed, was a crack shot with the slingshot, taking out targets quickly. Using an overly large pair of scissors, he snipped the Christmas lights one particular Green monster was trying to abseil into his window with.

Seeing that things were a little busy here, Randall quietly left while the kid was busy on the phone.

"Hey Ricky, there's these little green things…"

The door closed, cutting the rest off. He paused, three fingered hand resting on the knob. That, Randall knew, was definitely not right.

Extremely weirded out, the second ranking scare monster tried a third card. The plain white door arrived, fitting snugly into place and activated.

Hesitant almost, the scare monster twisted the knob and swung the door open, staring in.

A starch white hallway met his eyes, multiple other doors leading off to other rooms. The whiteness almost blinded him, making the occupants stand out easily in comparison.

A few dozen men in dark suits lounged around bored, obviously waiting for something. The strange part was they were all exactly alike, exact copies of the other. Right down to the sunglasses and receding hair line. 

As one they looked up expectantly as the door swung open, then as quickly ignored the monster when they saw him. Obviously not who they were after. It was eerie how they did it synchronised, making it that little bit creepy.

Some seemed to be rehearsing lines, something about an 'omega' and 'alpha', while a small group of others had taken up the unexpected hobby of strip poker. Most were just bored.

"HA! Three jacks" 

"DAMN"

"Not again"

"Cough up boys" was the smug reply. The clothing was dutifully handed over.

Randall took it all in with slack jawed surprise. He closed the door quietly, letting what he just saw sink in.

"That's it! I'm going home!"

Stuff the test run, he really needed some sleep.

___________________________

Hehehe…poor Randall, no wonder he was so grumpy. 

Credit goes out to the creators of 'devil may cry' (great game) , the movie 'gremlins' (Gotta love that movie) and the ever spectacular 'matrix reloaded' (Nuff said). Hope you enjoyed


End file.
